Mistletoe under the Red
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Christmas is around the corner for Ash and his friends in a new city when he bonds with an interesting match. Rated for alcohol usage.


_Disclaimer: No own of Pokémon._

* * *

_**Mistletoe under the Red

* * *

**_

Ah, Christmas. December 25th was approaching soon. For three youths who entered a clinic with a large red "P" in a small town, one look at the red X's across the calendar was a reminder that the grandest of holidays was coming quick. It was December 23rd. Two days from Christmas and Santa Claus and his elves were just about done wrapping presents to all the good boys and girls. Snow littering the streets with frosty cool winds breezing passed every facial cheek it could touch. "Welcome to the Virginia City Pokémon Center," A pink-haired nurse greeted the three who happened to have a yellow mouse with a lightning bolt for a tail and a blue penguin chick. The nurse was in a cute outfit, not feeling Old Man Winter's nipping on her pantyhose legs. Probably because of the two fireplaces on each side of the lobby, burning wood to comfort those who brisked in from the cold. The three were welcomed, but none more than a tanned brunette who's hair was like a vintage Super Mario 2-D spike pit.

"Nurse Joy, I believe Santa has already given me the gift I want this holiday season!" he tried to swoon the nurse while clasping his shivering cold hands onto her delicate but softly warm pair. "Perhaps the same could be said of Kris Kringle awarding you with something of equal value." Joy had to contradict the young heartthrob's statement. Same for three purple glowing fingers that jabbed into his back. The man felt the sharp stinging pain of the jab, losing all feelings in his body. The blue frog with orange balloon cheeks removed its fingers to allow the man to fall, unable to move at all. "I just got Saint Nicked." When he hit the upholstery floor, the frog dragged him to the side, allowing the other two youngsters to have a chance to talk to Joy.

"And another moment of Brock losing his mind," the blue-haired lass with the penguin teased. She wore a white beanie wool cap and underneath her heavy coat was a black tank-top over a blouse, a pink frilly skirt and boots, perfect for these conditions...except for the pink on her thighs. Yeah, those could have been better covered. Even the raven-haired boy saw the legs, knowing that she needed to get those heated, fortunate she didn't get frostbite. Other than his red cap that didn't shield his ears, the boy was covered head-to-toe, anticipating the chilly weather. That's when Joy noticed and recognized the boy.

"Oh, Ash, it's you, meaning that your other friend his Dawn." The two were surprised but nothing too significant to panic upon.

"Which relative?" Ash asked, seemingly knowing Joy's clan.

"Well, my third sister, twice removed by Cycling Road. She's too much of a lonely Joy." Ash and Dawn were familiar with that Nurse Joy.

"That's the same one who helped us when Happiny hatched," she reminded. Ash bobbed a nod, confirming Dawn's guess. Joy presented two trays, both with six tiny cubbyholes. Ash and Dawn placed five tiny red/white balls into the cubbyholes and put the penguin and mouse on the flat spot of the tray, free of cubbyholes. Then, they placed hand-held devices onto the trays. This was typical. That's when Ash remembered something, thus eying Dawn. A favor, perhaps?

"Could you keep an eye on Pikachu until I get back?" Dawn was a little stunned that Ash would ask her to watch over his creatures. That's when she had it all figured out in her head, thinking to the calender. Ash was going Christmas shopping.

"Well, if you're going to get Christmas gifts, I don't see the problem. Either you or Santa will get me a new dress for the Grand Festival coming up. I want a sapphire blue gown, matching Piplup's blue shades." She ain't talking about sunglasses. Ash nodded once more as he walked out of the Center. Alone, Ash could do some decent Christmas shopping for Dawn and Brock, as well as Pikachu. Of course, he would need those presents to be wrapped so that they had no clue on what they got. When he entered one clothing store, possibly for Dawn, he peeked around the woman's clothing section. He ain't looking for flashy bras or G-strings, just a nice blue dress. There it was. A nice sky blue gown with a sea blue wave design at the bottom of the skirt-portion.

"There we go." He overlapped the dress on his front, checking the size. The dress, from the shoulders, reached his shins. Studying the dress and Dawn's size from his travels, none of which involved seeing her nude, Ash determined that this was the perfect dress for Dawn...only to be drawn into humiliation.

"Wow!" a familiar voice echoed. "I had no clue you were into cross-dressing...or were you looking for something for Dawn?" Ash turned to the voice, eying a redhead female in a maroon sweatshirt under a tan vest. A pair of sunglasses hung in her hair. Ash hiccuped when he realized he still had the dress draped on him and quickly folded it.

"Last minute details, Zoey." Zoey approached and grabbed the blue dress, draping it over her body. No way she'd enjoy that wear, according to her expression.

"She's not good with taste. If you ask me, white's the way for her." She plucked a plain white gown from the rack and draped it over Ash. A quick study later... "Well, come to think of it, this gown looks better on you than Dawn." Her laughter caused Ash to blush mildly.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Not only did Zoey freeze her laughter, she nervously began to sweat, not sure if she heard Ash right.

"If...if it's alright, can we save story time until we hit Sparkles in town?" What was Sparkles? Another clothing store?

"What's Sparkles?"

"Sparkles is a double-tavern where even the trainers can enjoy the spirits. And before you ask, nothing on the trainers' bar is alcoholic." Nice innovation. It's like the trainers get to drink like adults without the intake of vodka, cognac or scotch, just to name a few. Appreciating the thought, the two completed their shopping list within an hour. That's when they filed into a moderate-sized building which had an illuminating sign reading "SPARKLES" in pink. One half of the building contained grown adults enjoying the soothing barley of beer, fermented fruits of schnapps and other drinks that would make anyone pretty tipsy. On the other side, the place was barely lively. Only a few trainers, some who have creatures with them for sharing, were having a nice time enjoying the alcohol-free spirits. At the bar, Ash and Zoey were chatting about what it was like in the early days of their training careers. That even included Ash wearing a gown.

"Probably one of those few times I would've wanted to thank Team Rocket for getting me into the Celadon Gym and face Erika." Zoey laughed at the story, the bridge of her nose reddening up. She eased a little, thinking back to the beginning of Ash's travels.

"I still can't fathom the fact that you and Pikachu weren't on equal terms when you started." Ash twirled his glass of a pinkish drink, trying to forgo the embarrassing moment of him dressing like a girl. It was an interesting topic for Zoey to bandwagon on.

"Well, first day calamities could be blamed on being late to get my first Pokémon. I destroyed my alarm clock while dreaming, ran over to Professor Oak's lab in my PJ's, only to find out that Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle were already chosen. That's when he gave me Pikachu and he...he was a hassle." Ash's nose began to show some of the same symptoms as Zoey's nose. Could they have been served alcohol? "Even today, he hates going into his ball. It was only after I saved him from a flock of Spearow, borrowed Misty's bike and getting to the Center in Viridian, did Pikachu understood that we needed each other." Zoey could only picture what Ash had to endure to really gain Pikachu's trust as she circled her finger around the rim of her glass.

"I only wonder how many other Pokémon didn't really appreciate having you as their trainer until you proved them you were able to show your courage?" Despite feeling somewhat unable to keep balance, Ash recounted all of his Pokémon that had not really been helping him too much.

"There were a few, but none of a bigger pain in the neck than Charizard. When it evolved to Charmeleon, he pretty much refused to do anything, even when it evolved to Charizard. He didn't wanna battle or even participate in some aspects. After gaining his trust, he still acted stubborn like me during my battle with Luana in my first double battle. He could be considered my first real big handful." Zoey admired the story, her look of stride hearing Ash's tall tale.

"What the heck in my kiddie cocktail?" Why did Zoey change the subject? "I'm feeling...really lightheaded." Her slurring speech, her wobbly steadiness in her seat...even Ash started to feel the same effects.

"I think we've been spiked..." On a drunken cue, the two fell from their stool in the empty lobby and onto the floors. Ash fell backwards onto the hardwood and Zoey unconsciously followed, slamming on top of Ash. They were out. As the bartender raced around the bar, he thought the two were ready to get it on. Zoey's lips were inches away from Ash's, her body laying over him.

"Oh no..." the brunette bartender feared. He raced back, looking at the label of a syrup used in their drinks.

"Wilson?!" someone else roared. It was a large bald man, and he was not liking what he saw. Wilson shivered as he held the bottle. "Are you serving alcohol to minors?!" He had to be the boss. Wilson looked at the label. It read "NO ALCOHOL." Then he took a whiff. He smelled something off. There was alcohol. Something was wrong.

"Boss, I think someone switched the labels." He pointed to what seemed to be fresh glue on the bottle. The boss snatched the bottle, double checking Wilson's findings. He got the strong scent of alcohol as well.

"Well, I'll be a Mankey's uncle." That's when...

"Where is it?" a female voiced. Wilson and his boss turned to the voice, spotting Ash and Zoey being frisked by two adults in white uniforms with red "R's" on each and a white cat with a gold oval coin. The female had blood red hair in a wavy style while the male had a basic boy's style hair with a non-basic hair color of blue.

"The twerps' Pokémon aren't here," the cat meowed in frustration in a gangster tone. The three searched and searched, but nothing was there to find. Call in the boss on this.

"We had to go through all this trouble to intoxicate the twerps to steal their Pokémon." The redhead should have kept her mouth shut.

"So you swapped the labels!" he growled. The three twisted to the boss, not so much tough. Realizing that their plans were exposed, their gig was up. The boss cracked his knuckles. The three screamed in fear, hoping to stir Ash and Zoey awake. Not gonna work.

Hours passed when Ash began to come around. An early moan was a sure sign that he would be alright. "What's...going on?" he groaned. He looked to be in a bed, surrounded by people. As Ash fixed his eyes with a rub, his vision viewed Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, Piplup, Joy, the boss...but no Zoey?

"Good morning, Ash," Dawn teased. A friendly gesture, perhaps? Ash managed to rise up to a seat, but suddenly clasped his head in pain. Pikachu and Joy got to keep Ash from falling hard and flattening a pillow.

"Take it easy," Joy warned. It was a massive headache for Ash, none he'd be feeling in the past. Brock saw it, realizing that the alcohol accumulated this pain.

"A hangover," he summed it up. An alcohol induced headache. The boss handed a glass of water to the pained trainer. Drinking the whole glass, Ash tried to understand how he ended up with this hangover.

"What happened?" he asked. The boss was willing to tell the trainer about the label switching.

"Team Rocket had confessed to switching a few labels around," he mulled in an apologetic tone. "Your blood alcohol content was four times the legal amount for an adult. You should be pretty lucky that I called the clinic to make sure you and your girlfriend's bodies could still function, which surprisingly did." Ash knew Team Rocket, trying to steal Pikachu from him. Pikachu was fascinated with his idea of keeping him and his Pokémon with Dawn and Brock.

("That was a good call, partner,") he squeaked in a compliment. Suddenly, Ash's concern for his Pokémon altered, knowing Zoey had consumed alcohol too.

"What about Zoey?" he questioned. Before anyone could ask, a moan from another room broke through. Everyone turned to the hallway, sensing the other one awake.

"My...head!" the voice of Zoey echoed in a groan. Ash, acting as recovered as ever, jumped out of bed and sprinted to where her voice echoed from. Everyone else followed as Ash grabbed a glass of water and handed it to the seating but pained redhead. She gulped the water in a snap.

"Give it a minute, okay?" Zoey turned to Ash, trying to smile over the screwing headache of the hangover. Calming down, she asked the same questions. With absorbed info, Ash was ready to tell Zoey what happened. "Apparently, Team Rocket 'slipped mickeys' into our drinks." Zoey gritted at the notion of Team Rocket intoxicating them.

"I didn't think Team Rocket would stoop this low." Then, she frowned...on herself. "Then again, maybe taking you to 'Sparkles' wasn't such a good idea." Did she know that Team Rocket would ruin her time with Ash?

"It's not your fault, Zoey," Dawn eased as she entered and got to Zoey's bedside. "I understand that you wanted to give Ash a good time. No need to guilt yourself over an others' doing." Zoey knew Dawn was right, but still felt bad on herself. Was it the Christmas gifts? Her Pokémon? Her time with Ash?

"Is it alright if I have some time alone?" Dawn and Ash thought Zoey needed to recollect herself. They nodded and left her room, but not before Ash had one more glance at her. He left. After sometime, Zoey joined with Ash and his friends, enjoying Christmas Eve, having gorgeous meals that Brock made, watching Pikachu and Piplup play with a gray cat with a coiled tail and a pink slug with a humpback shell. Throughout the day, no one spoke of battles. No one else spoke of Team Rocket's doings. But as day turned to night, Dawn and Brock stayed at the Center, a small tree resting on a cabinet. Presents strewn in a corner, Pikachu and Piplup wanting to dive into and open some of those. They had to wait until morning. Ash had stepped from the room, wanting to check on Zoey's condition. As soon as he looked inside, he noticed that the room was dark. Ash turned the light on, but peering around told Ash that Zoey was not in here.

"Did she step outside?" he wondered. He exited the Center and sprinted to find the redhead. Locals pointed the way for Ash when he'd asked if _a_ redhead, hopefully Zoey, had passed by, eventually leaving the town and into a forest a quarter-mile away. It wasn't long until he found Zoey, sitting on a stump of a cut tree. Hearing his footsteps, panting and the shuffling of loose snow, Zoey twisted to see Ash who stopped a couple of yards from her. She looked back down at the undisturbed snow.

"You came alone?" Did she want to speak with Dawn or Brock or...whoever else? "If you did, thank you." What's her attitude so suddenly?

"Zoey, why are you in such a hidden mood? Was it about last night?" Zoey stopped his rant when she nodded to the question. Ash couldn't have done anything about it.

"There's room on the stump." She wanted Ash to sit with her? Ash obliged and sat next to the redhead. It was easier to listen to her. "You see, there was something last night that I...well, wasn't sure how to bring out. I've earned my ribbons. You've earned your badges. Paul...don't worry about that right now." Paul dropped.

"You nervous about the Grand Festival coming up?" Was she worried about going against Dawn, since she seemed focused on the Festival herself.

"No, no, I can take care of myself on stage." In a split second, she jerked to Ash. "It's you, I'm worried about." Ash was astonished that Zoey was so caring about the raven-haired.

"I-I don't understand. What's making you worried about the League Championships coming up? Besides, you and Dawn are first with the Festival." Ash appeared to know about scheduling events. Regardless, Zoey never batted an eye away from the subject.

"What I mean is that afterward. I'll return to Snowpoint and you'll be back in Pallet Town...I might not see you again. I don't know if there's another suitable region for Contests and...I don't wanna break from you." Once more, she peered at the snow. "I...kept it bottled up since the Wallace Cup, since Paul bad mouthed you about the way you trained, since the Gym battle with Ms. Senior." A lot of emotion flowed out of her like the snowflakes from the sky where a red sleigh acted as their umbrella. There also seemed to be...mistletoe? "I want to be happy and I want to be happy with you." One more gaze into Ash's eyes, locking each other. Ash was more shocked, compared emotional to physical in regards to Pikachu.

"Zoey..." Their eyes became magnets. Closing in, Ash could only think of plenty of things in comparative: compassion, happiness, joy.

"Please give me a Christmas kiss. I love you." This was one wish Santa couldn't grant. No worry. Ash locked lips with the cool coordinator. This kiss...Ash felt Zoey's lips, feelings, warmth...it was nothing to what he wanted to expect from someone he barely saw. Yet that didn't matter. What floated down from the sleigh would. A jolly man in red used a huge bag as a parachute, which unbelievably was very light compared to the size. He had white all over his face: hair, mustache and beard.

"Ah, Christmas," he chirped. "A time for friends to enjoy what they have." Ash and Zoey broke apart their lips and turned to the jolly man, awed at who it was.

"S-S-S-S-Santa!" they stuttered in shock. Santa was humbled to see the two show love to each other. Think it reminded him of the missus back home?

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho. Funny enough that one of my elves decided on putting the mistletoe underneath my sleigh." The three looked up, spotting the mistletoe. Yet, it worked...if not for Zoey's admittance. "So Ash, Zoey, would you two like a ride on my Stantler-pulling sleigh?" Who wouldn't turn down an invitation to ride with Santa Claus on his sleigh? Those two acted eager to see the world on his ride.

"Absolutely, sir," Ash accepted...before turning to Zoey. "...If it's alright with you." Zoey wouldn't mind a ride on Santa Claus's sleigh.

"Hey, consider it a date, dear," she teased. Santa seemed pleased. With the help of his magic sack, He hoisted the two from the forest where they sat next to each other, Zoey in the middle of it all.

"Okay, you two," Santa spoke up. "Hold on tight!" He grabbed the reigns and whipped the Stantler to get moving. "On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer, on Vixen! On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner, on Blitzen!" The Stantler, minus the one with red orbs on its antlers, moaned ready for action. "Okay, Rudolph, lead the way!" The lead Stantler started the march, having the other do the parading pull with the sleigh. Magically, the sleigh glided through the air, over cities in which Ash and Zoey had visited in the region before going overseas. Realizing that they were heading south, Ash figured out where Santa was taking them.

"We must be heading for the Kanto Region," he noted. That's when out of nowhere, Pikachu leaped from the sack and onto Ash's lap. "Pikachu! You can't leave me alone, can't you?"

("I'm your best Friend, Ash,") it squeaked. Happy, Zoey petted Pikachu, enjoying the feeling. Santa couldn't be happier.

"I was gonna stop by Professor Oak's lab for some special food for the Stantler," he announced. Ash was shocked and awed.

"You hear that, Pikachu?" he asked with glee. "We're going home for a bit." They were heading to Pallet Town. That's when Rudolph saw an aged man in a lab coat with a younger brunette in a pink button-down shirt. Ash was even more shocked, only joined by Pikachu. "There's Prof. Oak...and my mom!" Ash's mother? Wow, what a time to tell her that he has just earned a girlfriend _on_ Christmas Eve/Day. The Stantler and sleigh landed on the grass where Oak presented the food to the Pokémon. Santa, Zoey and Ash dismounted the sleigh where the mother confronted them.

"Ash!" she called as she got to and hugged her little son. Ash returned with a hug of his own.

"Merry Christmas, mom." Aw, that was sweet. After giving the last bowl to the remaining Stantler, Oak was next to meet Ash and Zoey.

"My, this is a Christmas to remember," he gloated. "And even with a girlfriend to bring home." The mother began to take stock at the extra company as Pikachu snuggled with her. Zoey figured Oak was onto Ash's gain.

"Girlfriend today and maybe forever," she joked. The mother giggled, getting her tease. Ash decided on introducing Zoey to them.

"Mom, Prof. Oak, this is Zoey," he greeted. "Zoey, my mother, Delia and Prof. Sam Oak." Zoey and Delia shook hands, a promise of a great friendship and possibly a greater future for Ash.

"Nice to meet you, Zoey," she said.

"Same here, Mrs. Ketchum," Zoey returned. Well, after meeting the new people, Santa was back on his sleigh.

"Ash, Zoey, don't worry about your other friends," he reminded. "I personally left them a note indicating where you're gonna be on Christmas Day." Oh, nice one, Santa. His sleigh began to lift, as well as the Stantler. High enough, Santa ordered his team to mush onto his routes as everyone on the ground waived goodbye to Jolly Old St. Nick. "Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas to all...and to all, a good night!" As he left, a giant blue bear also came up to the humans. Ash turned around to see the big guy.

"Merry Christmas, Snorlax," he greeted the big companion. Snorlax chose to return it...with the mistletoe that fell from the sleigh. How did that happen? More intriguing, it raised the item over Ash's head, mocking him for getting a girlfriend. Ash scoffed, getting the idea, yet Zoey couldn't resist and landed another big wet one on Ash. Oak and Delia watched on, amazed at how much love Ash was getting.

"Professor, how much is it for Ash's gift, should he choose to return her?" she mocked. Oak was a little more serious to the matter.

"Delia, love has no price value," he corrected. "Besides, I highly doubt Ash would return her." The way they were locked to each other, it's no wonder. Ash did receive a gift from Zoey. It was Zoey. All the good boys, girls and Pokémon received the wishes that Santa would bring. Ash just received a love that he wouldn't turn down.

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS, ONE AND ALL!!!


End file.
